


Surprise!

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings Severus to a very special birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written in 2010 for the Accioslash is Love community.

“This party is full of Muggles!” Severus hissed.

Harry blushed and whispered, “Shhhh!!! You’re going to offend them.”

“Oh ho. Well then, I’m sorry, sir. May I ask why are we at a Muggle party?”

“There’s no need to call me ‘sir.’”

Severus glared at Harry. Harry gave a hopeful half-smile. He hoped that the Statute of Secrecy would protect him from Severus’s wrath. For now.

Harry tried to distract Severus by answering his lover’s initial question.

“We are here to celebrate one of our biggest supporters. When the majority of the fandom lost faith in our relationship, she worked tirelessly to make sure we got our share of stories and art.”

“I didn’t know that our relationship was under question.”

“Oh, yes. We’ve even been delegated to the ‘rarepairs’ section of some fansites.”

Severus stared at Harry in disbelief.

“Certainly you don’t share their doubts?”

Harry snorted.

“How can I doubt you when you barely let me have a moment’s peace?”

Severus stalked towards Harry, driving him back into the vestibule.

“You want me to leave you alone?”

Harry gulped. Severus’s beaky nose was only centimeters away from Harry’s face.

“N.. no! Of course not!”

Severus smirked and said, “Good answer.”

Harry groaned as Severus pushed him back against the wall and began to suck on his neck. Severus’s shoved one of his black-clad thighs between Harry’s legs, and Harry rubbed against it. Severus pushed harder, pinning Harry to the wall. He leaned down and captured Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss. One long-fingered hand was clenched in Harry’s hair. The other grasped Harry’s pert arse and encouraged Harry’s rhythmic grinding.

The door to the suite opened and Accioslash walked in. Fangirls popped out from behind couches and chairs and rushed towards the door, yelling “Surprise!”

Mouths fell agape as the fangirls realized what had been happening in the vestibule while they were waiting to surprise Accio.

Accioslash had a huge grin on her face as she took in the entwined bodies, Harry’s mussed hair, and Severus’s flushed face.

“This is the best surprise ever!”

Harry whispered to Severus, “And here I thought we were just going to give her a wizarding clock.”


End file.
